Tarnished Gold
by Katyla
Summary: Ginny never thought that she'd be the one snogging Draco 'Effin Malfoy in broom closets, she never thought Ron and Harry would fall for the same girl...but she is, and they did. Chaos? Naturally.
1. Chapter 1: Ginny Reveals All

**A/N:**** Yes everyone, I'm back to torture you with another one of my stories. Well, you have to decide if that is a good thing or not, cause I have no idea. Anyway, back to the story. Hope you all enjoy it amazingly, and please let me know what you think by reviewing loads and loads!**

**Summary:**** It is the Golden Trio's seventh year, and things are looking dark. The war looms over everything and the prospects are not good. Although Harry appears to have dealt with the death of his godfather, Sirius, well enough, it seems that he is now seeking comfort in his longstanding friend Hermione. Ron also seems to have finally found that he has feelings for 'Mione, and this sparks a rivalry between him and Harry. On the sidelines, Ginny finds herself falling for Draco Malfoy, but is he truly in love with her or only using her? Love is in the air…but so is hate.**

**Rating:**** R for some language, possibly a bit of violence and some sexually explicit scenes later on. (Come on, we all know that that's the only reason you people read these stories joke)**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Harry Potter, Hogwarts or any of the characters/places/animals/plants/minerals ect that you recognize in this story. If I did, I would be the richest woman in the world, and guess what, I'm not. So, before you try and sue me, I might also add that I do not make ANY money out of this story whatsoever (darn!). Yep, that's about it. Don't own it, don't benefit from it.**

**Tarnished Gold**

****

**Chapter 1: **

**Ginny reveals all**

I sigh and flop down on my bed, feeling the mattress give way slightly beneath my body. As much as I love summer holidays, I am very relieved to be back at Hogwarts. After everything that happened the last two years, life is just not quite what it used to be.

My parents try to hide the fact that they are worried from me, but they seem to have missed the fact that I am not deaf or blind. I see the lines of worry that are permanently etched in my mother's face; I see the fatigue in my father's eyes, and many nights I have hear them snapping at each other without meaning to. Some nights I can swear that my mom cries more than once – over different reasons.

Bill and Charlie are also worried, although they share just as little of it with me as my parents do. Things are not looking good for the Order, after Sirius's death and all, with most people feeling so gloomy that it is hard for them to get out of bed.

The last year has seen a dramatic rise in Death Eater activity, although no more sightings of Voldemort (yes, I do say his name without flinching. Harry and 'Mione have rubbed off on me) have been confirmed, and he even seemed to give up on his favorite hobby of trying to kill Harry at the end of the year. Given, the public is now very aware of the situation - much more so, we are assured – than they had been during the First War.

Amazingly enough though, many idiots still flock to his banner, as our inside sources have revealed to us that as many as four witches and wizards join the ranks of the Death Eaters each month, and then it is still only a rough estimation.

The Order, however, does not have such luck. Although no-one who isn't completely evil wants to allow Voldemort too much power, there seems to be certain reluctance amongst the wizarding community to join the Order and take the risk of drawing the Death Eater's ire.

Yet all is not lost, we have had several successes during the years, the most note-worthy of these being our treaty with the goblins. It took some time, but we finally convinced them that it would be worse for them to ally with Voldemort than with us. They are still somewhat uncertain – I mean, they have been abused by the wizards for how long, of course they are going to have doubts – but Dumbledore seems convinced that the treaty will hold.

Lucius Malfoy and his cronies had managed to break out of Azkaban shortly after they were imprisoned, but thanks to a phenomenal effort from all the members of the Order, Malfoy and his cronies Crabbe, Goyle, Rookwood and Macnair were recapture and moved to a 'safer' compound, wherever that may be. As small a dent as it may be, it is these tiny pinpricks of light that keep our spirits up.

Besides, being able to give Malfoy Junior a hard time about the fact was is just one of the small pleasures that I derive from my association with the Order of the Phoenix, and this is a pleasure I fully intend to use. He's been spitting empty threats at us ever since his father was first captured, but it was only after his father escaped in the middle of last year that he became really nasty. Now the tables are turned again, and it will be very interesting to see how Malfoy behaves now that daddy dearest has been in jail for the past two weeks.

I know, I'm being evil, but really, Malfoy is such an unbelievable ingrate. I still find it very hard to believe that he became Head Boy, I mean, his father is in jail for being a Death Eater, for Merlin's sake! But, I will content myself with the fact that Dumbledore has some grand scheme behind it all. Who am I to question the Headmaster?

School hasn't even really begun and Malfoy and Ron are already at each other's throats again. Although, now that I think on it, the encounter they had today was actually very amusing. I don't mean that it is side-splitting funny that Malfoy throws empty threats, but what made the encounter worth-while, was the fact that rivalry between Harry and Ron became apparent again. They were almost falling over each other trying to impress Hermione by thinking up the worst insults. I swear they were about a fingernail's breath from cursing our Death Eater Head Boy into next week Friday.

It was during summer break when it first began. For some unexplainable reason my brother and his best friend started noticing that there is more to Hermione Granger than just brains. Of course, it is not that she has changed so much; her hair is still fizzy and apart from the normal changes that come to all teenage girls, _nothing_ has changed in her. There were no amazing over-night change into a sex-goddess, no miracle make-overs, and no attitude changes to warrant the sudden infatuation that my dearest brother and Harry displays for Hermione.

Not that she is in any way aware of the fact that she has two Gryffindor guys panting after her, quite frankly I don't think she's thought of anything except how she is going to change and improve Hogwarts now that she is Head Girl. And not to mention trying to take this ridiculous SPEW thing further. She seems to have taken the treaty with the goblins as a sure-fire guarantee that people would be more open to liberating house-elves.

I snort at the thought. As much as I love Hermione, I can't see why she wastes her time – and her energy – on such a useless little endeavor. Perhaps she should rather turn her thoughts to the thinly veiled hostility between her two best friends.

Perhaps if the two started sticking body parts into food for her she might notice, although that is a rather long shot. The fact that Hermione and Malfoy will be sharing dormitory for the entire year can't be easy on them. Shame, poor deluded little mongrels. Serves them right for taking so long to figure out that our little 'Mione is a girl, and a very nice one at that.

Ron wants me to help him 'get her' but I refuse to. I'm on Hermione's side in this one, let her decide what she wants to do. I _refuse_ to get in the middle of this.


	2. Chapter 2: Dire Enemies

**A/N:** **Ok, I know the first chapter was horribly short, but there is only so much that I could make Ginny say. So, to make up for it, I will try to make this chapter super long. If I do succeed, please read and review! Reviews are what keeps me writing.**

**Hope you all enjoy it!**

****

****

**Chapter 2:**

**Dire Enemies**

Draco Malfoy was not a happy camper. But then again, when had he ever been a happy camper? Malfoy's don't do the camp thing – ever.

Although Draco noted wryly that he would rather camp outside for the rest of the year than share the Head Boy and Girl dormitory with a _Mudblood_. Of course, he had known that Hermione would be the Head Girl in their year, there simply wasn't another suitable candidate, but he would never have guessed that he would be Head Boy. Not with his father being who he is. 

So, Draco Malfoy found himself in a small but luxurious common room, sitting across from a know-it-all Mudblood who was glaring at him with the same animosity that he was feeling for her.

"Let's get this straight from the beginning, Granger." Draco made sure to keep a hint of intense dislike in his tone. "I am sharing this dormitory with you because I have to. There will be no snooping into my private life or trying to get into my head. I am not here to be your friend so do not expect me to spend loads of quality time with you. It is my business if I am late or if I choose to bring someone in here. Got that Mudblood?"

"No, Malfoy, I don't get that. Here are my rules." Hermione's eyes were flashing and she stood, hands on hips, glaring at the blond haired Slytherin. "There will be no parties in our common room, and you will not bring more than one other person into this place without my prior consent. You will not belittle me or call me names and you will not insult my friends. We are Head Boy and Head Girl; we have to give some semblance of working together as a team. And you _will do your share of the work. Got that, Malfoy?"_

Draco curled his lower lip in disgust. "You keep my rules, I keep yours, Granger. Now, don't you have to run off to complete Potter's fan club? He might just do something rash without you there playing his mother."

Hermione narrowed her eyes in anger, but refused to be bated. Instead, she threw back her hair and shrugged. "Go torture some fluffy bunnies, Malfoy; I have no time to listen to your insults."

"And here I thought you were an animal lover, Granger. Tsk-tsk, what would Dumbledore say if he knew that you were encouraging people to torture helpless creatures?" Draco smirked. "And I have to add that your comeback was far from adequate. I expected more from you, _Head Girl_."

"Sod off, Malfoy." Not caring whether she proved his point or not, Hermione puffed herself up like an angry cat and spun around, climbing the stairs to her room in a huff.

Draco lazily settled himself in one of the plush chairs scattered around the small common room and smiled with satisfaction. This could be more fun than he thought. Getting under her skin could make for hours of amusement, and it didn't have to be limited to mere chance encounters in the hallways or in classes.

Another smile came to his lips, giving the Slytherin Prince a malicious look. It was time to survey his domain.

                                                ****

"I can believe that they are making her stay with that…that freakin Death Eater ferret!" Ron was working himself into a right state up in the boys' dormitories. Neville, Dean and Seamus only exchanged confused looks and shrugged. They had no idea what Weasley was going on about.

Harry nodded, throwing himself onto his bed. "I think she should appeal to Dumbledore. It could be dangerous for her. I mean, we all know that Death Eaters hate Muggle-born witches and wizards. He could be killing her now and we would never know!"

Ron, who had been pacing around, came to a sudden standstill. "You're right; we have to go check on her!" Ron made a bee-line for the door, Harry hot on his heels.

Neville, Dean and Seamus exchanged another look.

"What was that all about?"  Neville asked; the others only shrugged and returned to whatever they had been doing.

In the mean time, Harry and Ron made their hasty descend, almost knocking Ginny over in their haste to get down.

"Geez, where are you guys off to in such a hurry?" Ginny asked, brushing drops of hot coco from her new dressing gown.

"We are going to check on Hermione!" Harry called over his shoulder as he and Ron reached the portrait hole. "She is alone with Malfoy, and he has been looking for a chance to take revenge on her for ages." 

"Oh for the love of Merlin!" Ginny muttered and set off after them, depositing her hot coco on one of the small tables on her way out. "Harry, Ron, wait up!" 

They slowed down for a few strides, allowing her to catch up.

"Do you even know where the Head Boy and Girl have their dormitory?"

Ron looked uncertainly from his sister to his best friend. He scratched his head, reluctant to admit that he had no idea where they could find the dormitory. Harry shook his head.

Ginny sighed and clucked her tongue. "Silly boys. You honestly think that Malfoy would kill Hermione right under Dumbledore's nose? Don't be silly, he would find himself in a cell in Azkaban the very next hour. He might be an annoying, obnoxious, arrogant prat but he's not that stupid!"

Harry couldn't help but stare at her. "You're right, I guess." Ron said, but could not keep himself from looking anxiously down the corridor, almost as if he expected to see Malfoy coming around the corner any moment, carrying Hermione's lifeless body.

Shaking her head, Ginny too glanced around the corridor. "Perhaps we should get back to the Gryffindor common room, before Filch catches us."

"Yeah, we can check on Hermione tomorrow morning." Harry started walking back to the common room, thoughts on the Marauder's map stashed away in his trunk. "And kill Malfoy if he does anything to her."

                                                ****

I sigh as I grab my book bag and start my way to McGonagall's class. If NEWT level Transfiguration was in anyway as hard as Harry and Ron says it is, I get the feeling that it's going to be a long year. Not that any of my other classes are going to be easy. I especially shudder when I think of another two years of Potions with Snape. I might have gotten an OWL for Potions end of last year, but I'm starting to wish that I hadn't gotten as many OWLs as I had.

At least Hermione didn't come out of her first night alone with Malfoy with any permanent damage. Oh, she is miffed beyond words, but she still had enough sense left to keep Harry and Ron from charging over to the Slytherin table right then and there and beating the shit out of the Head Boy. Although, it might have helped to get some of that pent-up rivalry out of their systems. Harry and Ron have been staring daggers at each other the entire morning, but I haven't managed to figure out exactly what happened this time. They are still mad at the fact that I showed some logic last night. Breakfast was a strained affair. I get the idea they were planning on jinxing me when Hermione started ranting about what an insufferable git Malfoy is. 

Not my problem. They would have gotten into a worse fix if Filch had caught them traipsing around the school. And them with no idea where the Head Boy and Girl have their common room. Men, idiots, all of them.

"Watch it!" I exclaim as someone bumps into me.

"You are the one who wasn't watching where she was going, Weasel, don't blame me if your parents can't afford proper eye-care for your family." Malfoy smirks at me. Merlin! Just what I need now. Mr. Death-Eater-in-the-making himself. Behind him, Crabbe and Goyle laugh psychopathically. Doesn't he ever go anywhere without Dumb and Dumber? 

Why aren't Ron and Harry here to beat him up now that it's needed?

"Perhaps if your ego wasn't so big, Ferret, you might be able to get nearer to the side of the corridors and people won't have to dodge your ugly face the whole time." I'm not in the mood to trade insults with Malfoy, and I know from experience that this could turn ugly.

"I would watch my mouth if I was you, Weasel, one of these days you might just land in detention. Now, I have to go burn these robes before I catch some disease."  And the stupid prat just turns around and walks away, his buddies in his wake.

One day, I'd like to just reach out and strangle that ferret-face. But for now, I will have to be satisfied with getting to McGonagall's class on time.

I get to Transfiguration just in time. Briefly I wonder if McGonagall will take Malfoy for an excuse if I ever come late. Somehow I doubt it, though, but I guess that it could be worth a try if I was desperate enough.

I slip into a seat between Colin Creevey and Luna Lovegood. I am glad that they are both in my class, even if Luna is slightly well… weird, and Colin is still struggling to get over his crush on me, but at least I will have someone to talk to. 

Colin grins at me as I flop down in my chair, and Luna gives me her characteristic big-eyed stare and a small smile, but we have no time to talk, because McGonagall launches straight into a lecture about the year's work.

"So you're a Prefect again." Luna states as we walk out of Transfiguration and head down the corridor towards Defence Against the Dark Arts. You can almost feel the anticipation mounting amongst the sixth-years as we near the class. The reason is obvious, of course – the new DA teacher. We're his first class, so we have no idea what to expect.

I nod to Luna, but I don't comment. Being made a Prefect is not something I feel comfortable boasting about. My name is not Percy Weasley. Fortunately we reach the DA class and I am saved the necessity of making some comment to spark conversation. We join the silent line of Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin students that are lined up to enter the DA class. It is so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Of course, we all know the DA teacher, or sort of, in anyway. I don't think that anyone who was in Hogwarts in the year of the Tri-Wizard Tournament can easily forget Victor Krum.

As far as we could figure, Krum was offered the job of Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher after a nasty accident that left him unable to play Quidditch this year. Not that many of the students mind. Some of the more fluff-brained twits still think that they'll be lucky enough to snag the Seeker. Ha, as if Krum wants anyone but our Hermione. She, of course, was highly excited for the first, oh, five minutes or so after the news came; then, hard reality set in and she managed to figure that students and teachers couldn't date – no matter what had happened before Krum got the post.

Generally I love Ron, and usually I don't like to see him tortured, but his spitting-mad repertoire of swear-words have been depleted after an hour-long stream of obscenities. Which I couldn't help but laugh through, obviously.

The students before me start to move into the class, and with a last amused smile at my dearest brother's expense, I follow.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**A/N:**** Hah! Told you I'd make this one longer. See, I keep my promises. Hope that wasn't too bad. Let me know what you think by reviewing!**


	3. Chapter 3: Sparks

**A/N:**** Hello again, all. Ugh, I know it has been absolute ages since I have added a chappie, but well, here it is…finally. Yeap, although I am still stuck in a bit of writers block, I have managed to think up a chapter for you guys. Hope it isn't too bad but let me know what you think by reviewing!**

**Enjoy!**

**Then I would also like to add a big THANK YOU! to "Goddess from the Edge of Time" who is my very first reviewer on this story. You're wonderful, and because you were so kind in your review, I'm dedicating this chappie to you, hope you enjoy it.**

**And then, lastly, to Hippie-Banana, who is my second reviewer. Chapter 4 will be for you!**

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Chapter 3:**

**Sparks**

"What are you doing here?" Draco stopped dead in his tracks as the door of the Prefect's bathroom clicked shut behind him. Standing before him, wrapped only in a fluffy white towel, was none other than Ginny Weasley.

"I happen to be a Prefect, for your information." Her voice was icy, standing sharply in contrast to the mass of fiery red hair which spilled over her shoulders in a wet tangle. She seemed not at least fazed about the fact that she was standing before him showing a lot more shapely leg than was strictly proper. Draco had to hand it to the girl – she had grown up.

Without much of an effort Draco let his eyes wander over Ginny's body, an almost-lecherous expression on his face.

"I don't see a badge." He sneered at her. "But I do see a lot of skin."

Draco was rewarded when Ginny flushed scarlet. 

"Nobody is forcing you to look, Malfoy. You could just turn around and leave." The youngest Weasley stood, hands on hips, her face wet with perspiration caused by the heat in the bathroom. 

"Or you could just get dressed and leave." Draco leaned against the wall, making it clear that he was not about to budge. But the Weasley girl surprised him yet again – by laughing in his face.

"I don't think so, Malfoy." Ginny raised a hand, ticking off her list on slim fingers. "Firstly, I was here first; secondly, it would be quicker if you just left; thirdly, you don't have the authority to order me out and fourthly – this is a girl's bathroom." She gave him a glacial grin. "So, due to logic, you should just leave."

Draco had to fight the urge to gape at her. A Weasel, tell _him_ what to do? Not in this lifetime. Hell, not in the next seven lifetimes! It was just unheard of; the fact that she would even consider telling a _Malfoy _what to do was completely unspeakable. Unnatural… that was the word he had been looking for.

"What are you doing here in anyway?" Ginny interrupted his train of thought.

"I am Head Boy, my business is my own." He couldn't exactly tell her that he had ducked into the closest bathroom in order to avoid Pansy, now could he? He suppressed a shudder as he thought about the pug-faced Slytherin girl and her infatuation with him. A ghastly business, he had to admit, even if it did help to strengthen family ties. Not that he had any plans of strengthening family ties so strongly that he would marry the simpering fool one day, but the infatuation did come in handy some times.

At other times – like the moment he had ducked into what he had thought to be an abandoned bathroom – he wanted to strangle Pansy very, very slowly.

The Weasley girl gave him a sly look. "Not hiding from Pansy again, are you?"

This time, despite years of training his self-control, Draco Malfoy did gape, if only for an instant. "What?"

"Oh come on Malfoy, I've seen you ducking into classrooms or skulking away when Pansy bobs around. It is quit amusing, in fact."

Draco felt his body temperature rise; although he was sure that it had nothing to do with the fact that Ginny's towel was slowly sliding down to expose the rise of creamy breasts. No, it had to be anger, it just had to be.

Clearly, she noticed the towel as well, for one slender hand grabbed hold of the top of it.  

He raised an eyebrow at her, hoping to distract her from the fact that he wasn't planning a reply to her statement. "Better hold onto that towel, Weasel, it doesn't seem as if you are well-endowed enough for it to stay up yet."

That was a lie, and Draco knew it, but the girl was getting to him, and it was not a feeling he was particularly enjoying. 

"Fuck you, Malfoy." There was a hint of blush on her cheeks, and Malfoy felt a stab of short-lived satisfaction. He wasn't the only one that found the situation clearly disturbing, it would seem.

"No thanks." He gave her a smug smirk. "I think I'll leave before I see parts of you that will permanently harm my sight." 

Ginny's eyes narrowed in anger, and she balled her free hand into a fist. "Out, now." She hissed, and even Draco, smug as he was, knew that tone to be too dangerous to tango with.

Pretending that she had not spoken, Draco gave her another smirk, and with one last appreciative glance, turned on his heal and stalked into the thankfully Pansy-free hallway.

                                                ****

I leave the Prefect's bathroom feeling decidedly odd. My little encounter with Malfoy has left me quite shaken; more, I can say, than should be proper. There was just something in that last glance he gave me that made my stomach do flip-flops. Which is really bad. The very fact that Malfoy can make me feel anything but stomach-emptying, suicide-contemplating disgust is enough to make me shiver. 

As I make my way down to the Gryffindor Common Room I try to forget the way his eyes had rested on me had made me shiver as well, and not because it had been unpleasant…

Whoa, stop the invisible-horse drawn carriage, this is not right. The heat of the bathroom must have addled my brains. There is no way on earth that I can even be considering this. I hate Malfoy. After everything that he and his family has done to me and all that I love, I simply _cannot_ be even remotely feeling this. 

Hmm, maybe I should go see Madam Pomfrey, this could be the start of some serious sort of illness. Perhaps I am slowly going mad…yes that could be it, or perhaps that repulsive Slytherin git jinxed me somehow. It would be just like him.

"Password" The Fat Lady enquired and I am surprised to find myself standing before the portrait hole.

"Icklygop." I mutter, surprised at the fact that I had spent so much time thinking about Malfoy of all people. Numbly I climb through the hole as the portrait swings open, only dimly aware of the mutterings of the Fat Lady. Something about me being rude…

The Common Room has become quite subdued after Fred and George left during those absolutely wonderful days with Umbridge. Sure, there are still some loose cannons who throw in a practical joke every now and then, but overall it's been quiet to the extremes. I must admit, it is much easier to study these days, but then, it's also much more boring. I expect, however, that things will liven up in the future when Harry and Ron really get into this competition thing about 'Mione. 

I wave at a few of my friends, but, my mind being uncomfortably filled with Malfoy, I decide to head up to my room rather than stay downstairs. 

Now, if only I could find something that could take my mind off this Malfoy thing…

I push open the door to the sixth-year girl's dormitory, and I find myself blinking at the form of Hermione on my bed, sobbing her heart out. 

Well, never say that prayers aren't answered.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~                  

**Ok, that was lame, I admit, but damn this writer's block! I know it's short, and know it's not very good, and I apologize for it, but I promise to do better the next chapter…if you review! **          


	4. Chapter 4: Love Sucks

**A/N:** **Wow, I got three whole new reviews on the last chapter. This is unbelievable! *does a silly little jig of excitement* **

**Yes, I do have holidays right now, so it leaves me with a little more time to write (and I seem to be beating the writer's block ever so slightly). It won't last for long, since I have an unmentionably huge amount of homework that I have to slog my way through before the 15th, but while I have time, I thought that I might as well write!**

**As promised, this chappie is dedicated to Hippie-Banana, I really hope you like it.**

**Now, for all the rest of you out there, please be so kind as to review. It may take up 5 minutes of your time, but it means the world to the author at the end of the line.**

**Right, now, here we go!**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Chapter 4:**

**Love Sucks******

Hermione sat bolt upright as she heard the door to the girls' dormitory swing open. She would just die if anyone but Ginny walked into the room. She had no idea what she had been thinking of, coming up to the sixth year girls' dormitory like this, if anyone but Ginny sees her…the stories would be something terrible.

She was comforted however, when she saw (through tear-blurred vision) the vague outline of a decidedly red-haired girl.

"Hermione? What's wrong?" Ginny closed the door behind her and hurried to her friend's side. 

Brushing a hand over her eyes, Hermione flopped back on the younger girl's bed. "I so sorry, Ginny," she managed between stifled sobs. "I just did not know who else to go to…I mean it isn't like I can go to Harry or Ron about this." Another sob. "I just had to talk to some one, and I'd rather kiss Malfoy than talk to Lavender or one of those airheads about it."

Oblivious to Ginny's obviously stiffening back at the mention of kissing Malfoy, Hermione strove to keep back her tears.

"Stop the bus, 'Mione, what's wrong?" Ginny managed to get over the images the words 'kissing' and 'Malfoy' had put in her head and sat on the edge of her bed, clearly concerned. "I don't have the entire story of yet."

Hermione, who had now sufficiently calmed down enough to think properly, realized that she had been babbling to no end. But then, it had also kept her from remembering. 

"Oh Ginny, I just can't stand it! I can't stand seeing him at school and knowing that everything between us is over. We had so much fun together, you know?"

Ginny laid a comforting hand on her friend's arm. "It doesn't have to all be over, 'Mione, it just has to be a bit postponed. I must admit I never knew you liked him all that much…"

Another sob broke free of Hermione's body and she was barely able to control it from choking her. Ginny handed her a glass of water, and after taking a sip, Hermione managed to sit up and look her friend in the eye. "I did not know that I felt all that much about him either, until today, when I saw him in the front of the class and realized how much I had missed seeing him. We write to each other quite a lot, but it is not the same. I guess I always expected our meeting to be a lot more romantic and well, it just wasn't."

"It is just a teeny bit hard to have a romantic meeting when there are scores of girls hounding Victor…I mean Professor Krum, at every possible moment of the day."  Ginny handed Hermione a spare handkerchief, while patting her friend's arm for the lack of anything better to do. "At least, now you get to see him a lot more. There is no Hogwarts policy against talking to teachers, just as long as you guys stick to talking for now."

Hermione nodded, now completely calm. "You're right Gin; I don't know why I made such a big deal out of it. I guess I overreacted a bit. Sorry I took it out on you." She wasn't completely sure how she would manage to treat Victor just as a teacher for a year, but she would have to try. 

"Don't worry about it, Hermione, that's what friends are for." Ginny smiled, not looking very convinced that she had really done all that much to help. "Just remember this little incident next time I need to ball my eyes out." Both girls laughed and Hermione hugged her friend.

"Now if only I didn't have to share a dormitory with Malfoy, my day would take a turn for the better." The Head Girl sighed and shook her head. "That boy is such a git. He acts like someone died and made him head honcho. It makes my blood boil just thinking about it."

"Tell me about it." Ginny muttered and her hand clenched at the bedspread. "I _really_ hate that ferret face."

"Why does it sound like you have to convince yourself of that, Gin?" Hermione peered at her friend with interest. "Has something happened that we don't know about?"

To her credit, Ginny didn't blush too much at the remark. "No, nothing has happened. I'd rather chew off my right arm than touch that…thing." 

Hermione, on the other hand, didn't quite buy it. "Uhuh, I have to get back to that place of torture I live in." She got up and moved to the door, stopping to look back at Ginny, resting her hand on the doorknob. "Let me know if anything happens between you and Malfoy, won't you?"

She managed to get out of the room just in time to dodge the pillow thrown by a very indignant red-head.

                                                ****

Harry was getting highly annoyed. He was getting _very _tired of Ron. And, he was seriously considering drowning Snape in a cauldron of sickly-green potion. If only his friend would stop gazing at Hermione like a love-struck puppy dog and pay attention to what he was doing, Ron might notice that he had been dropping his potion ingredients on the floor, right next to Harry's cauldron.

"Ten points from Gryffindor, Potter, for messing like a child." Snape's voice held it's usually cool and patronizing tone. "And you will clean that up."

Harry bristled and shot Ron a dirty look, which made his friend blush. At least he had noticed that Harry had shot him a dirty look. It was quite the improvement from his previous attempts to catch Ron's attention, since his friend had been so busy staring at Hermione.

With a sigh Harry bent down and picked up Ron's dropped ingredients and slammed it down on the work station. Only after he did this, did Harry allow himself to look Hermione's way. He was never quite sure when he stopped liking Cho and started liking his previously purely platonic female best friend, but the crush had hit him hard. 

If only Ron hadn't fallen for 'Mione as well. It just made the entire thing so much more complicated. Not that Harry had any illusions as to who Hermione would choose. All he had to do is show her how much he loved her. Harry was almost completely sure that Hermione felt the same way about him than he did about her.

He did not even notice that he had added the wrong ingredient until his potion started hissing ominously. He grimaced and looked down at the smoking potion in alarm. Somehow Harry didn't believe that Snape would miss this mess.

"Ah, another naught for you Potter." Snape sounded as close to glee as he ever did. In fact, by his tone alone, it was clear that Snape was as close to dancing a jig as he would ever be. "Your incompetence never ceases to amaze me Potter, how will you ever pass this year?"

Harry felt like he was going to explode, but he managed to keep a firm hold on his temper – barely. Snape gave him another sneer and stalked to the front of the class as some of the Slytherins giggled in appreciation. 

But the thing that made Harry's day was when Hermione reached over and patted his arm in a comforting manner. He shot her a small smile which she returned, and Harry could swear that his feet lifted off from the ground an inch or two.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Right, the end of another chapter. Not my best, but it had to be written. Thanks again to all those who reviewed, and those of you who haven't reviewed yet, get typing!**

****


	5. Chapter 5: First Signs

**A/N: ****Wow! I've gotten more reviews on this story than any of my others. This is great! I am so glad that you guys enjoy it, and because of that, I promise to write as often as possible.**

**This chapter, I have to say, is dedicated to all those of you who have reviewed, and enjoyed this little fic. (But also with a great, special shout-out to 'Raine and Frodo' who seems to have posted a review for every chapter. Thanks so much!) You guys are the best!**

**And for those of you who haven't reviewed yet, there's no time like the present!**

**Enjoy!**

****

****

**Chapter 5:**

**First Signs**

It was one of those days. Things had just gone wrong from the very moment I got up. You don't believe me? Well, as I was laboriously getting out of bed (a task that seems to become harder and harder each day, thanks to Harry's new training régime) there was a terrific scream from the general direction of the bathroom. Caught completely unawares, I managed to get my left foot entangled in the blankets just as I jumped out to investigate the origins of the noise. The results: one Weasley decidedly not sunny-side-up. Hrmm.

To add to this, it turned out that the birth of this blood-curdling scream was not due to pain or fear but rather due to one of the sixth years, Melissa, describing in very graphic details, the snogging session she had with a seventh year Slytherin the previous evening to her equally ditzy best friend. I shoved my head into my trunk to avoid causing more screams.

Snogging a Slytherin; what the world has not come to. How can anyone even consider doing that? It is treason of the highest degree, a sin that should be punished by expulsion and torture…ok, perhaps it isn't quite that bad. I guess the entire incident was made worse by the fact that just before I was forced to get out of my comfortable bed, I was having a rather scandalous dream containing a certain blond-haired Slytherin.

I can simply not figure out what is happening to me. Sure, I've had my misled crushes before, but this one takes the cake. Wait a second; I did not just imply that I have a crush on Malfoy…that is just not possible. I do not have any feelings – except perhaps hate and disgust – for the junior Death Eater. I mean, the guy has been practically marked as a future Voldemort supporter; his deeds at school have certainly made it hard to doubt his inherent evilness. 

Not to mention the fact that his father had tried to kill me.

Yet, in the weeks following our little incident in the Prefect's bathroom, I have constantly found my eyes following him. I hate it; I hate myself for it, but there is absolutely bugger all I can do about it. The most disturbing of the lot, is the fact that I often find his eyes on me; and in those fleeting moments before he remembers to sneer my way, I fathom that I can read something else in his gaze, but what it is, remains to be seen.

The day got progressively worse from then on. Nursing aching knees and a slightly bruised nose, I made my way down to breakfast, just in time to see my darling brother and the-boy-who-lived start yet another of their now infamous rows.

Everything had been relatively in control until the day that Ron had caused Snape to take points from Harry. After that, it was all out war. Ron, my dearest idiot brother, started the challenge by picking Hermione a huge bunch of multi-coloured flowers (I presume he got them with Hagrid's help, since there isn't a handy florist anywhere near Hogwarts). Unfortunately, he didn't consider the fact that half of them were poisonous. 'Mione ended up in the hospital wing knocked out cold after smelling them.

Harry rose to the occasion by taking Hermione a big box of chocolates, which she refused to touch as she hurled her stomach out thanks to the side-effects of Ron's accidentally poisonous flowers. She ended up giving me the chocolates and later confessed that she wasn't really all that big a fan of sweet things.

This particular morning's fight had started when both Harry and Ron tried to hand the salt shaker to Hermione at the same time. A jug of pumpkin juice upended over both of them as they struggled for dominance of the salt shaker, and the catcalls from the Slytherin table only caused them to fight harder. 

They had to be pulled apart by Hagrid and Krum (who I firmly believe only came over to have an excuse of being close to Hermione) and I presume that they got quite the scolding from McGonagall, which is most likely why we had the worst Quidditch practice ever. I wish they would learn to keep their personal lives off the Quidditch pitch. I mean, it isn't the players' fault that our captain and his (ex) best friend were at odds due to a _girl_. 

Not quite in the mood to tromp back to the Common room with friendly and friendlier, I dallied in the change room till everyone had left before making my way alone up to the castle. 

In hindsight, it was stupid, I know. I should have learnt by now that evil luck haunts me the way ghosts haunt Hogwarts; it is only logical that I should run into _him_ when it least suited me. Damn my luck.

                                                ****

Draco was in a foul mood. Where he had previously thought that being Head Boy was a good thing, he was now having very strong second thoughts about it. While everyone else was having dinner, he, Draco Malfoy, was patrolling the corridors for would be marauders. It was a task every Prefect would have to do at some time, but Draco had wished that he would be skipped the boredom of it. No such luck though.

As he walked, his thoughts turned from Hogwarts to the world outside it. He had very little news of what went on beyond the enchanted barriers of the school, as it would be too dangerous to disclose vast amounts of knowledge via owl post, but what little he did know, caused a small seed of disquiet to form in the pit of his stomach. He pushed it away with only the smallest of shrugs. 

Draco had grown up knowing that he would serve Lord Voldemort one day. It was a fact beyond reckoning that it was the destiny he was born for. Things were slightly different now that his father had been captured and kept well hidden by the authorities, but the schemes had to be put into place. 

The army of the Dark Lord grew with every passing day, while resistance was almost unheard of. There had been several setbacks, the truth be told, and most of it due to the appearance of the Order of the Phoenix, but Lord Voldemort was still confident. Too confident, Draco thought. He had learnt from experience that overconfidence could be the most crippling of all vices, but he'd rather die than voice that thought out loud. It simply was not the Malfoy way of thinking.

He was so caught up in his melancholic thoughts that he did not even see the youngest Weasley until he walked smack into her. Even then, his brain did not quite register who it was until he had caught her firmly by the upper arms. A startled gasp came from her parted lips, and for a moment they stood, frozen, neither quite willing to break the contact.

Ginny's hair was still wet from the shower she had taken after Quidditch practice, and Draco could smell the faint scent of the lavender soap she had used. For the hundredth time in weeks, he was struck by her beauty.

She was not one of those women who could be described as a classical beauty, but there was something about her that drew him like a helpless moth to the brightness of her inner flame. Her beauty resided in the way she walked, the sparkle in her eyes and the magic of her laugh. Oh, and what a laugh it was. Pure and crystalline, enigmatic and filled with a life of its own, her laughter had a way of surrounding him that made him feel lightheaded. 

They stood for what could have been but a few seconds, yet felt like years. Draco became acutely aware of the way her body fitted next to his, and it was that particular thought that caused him to step away from her. No matter what he felt, such feelings simply _had_ to be caused by lust. It would be unMalfoy-like for it to be anything else. Even lust was pushing the limits, Draco knew, and as he stepped back, firmly stomped on the impulse to let his hands trail down her arms. He wanted to curse his body for making a fool of him; it must have completely overridden his mind.     

"Draco…" His name was a soft breath upon her lips, and even as he moved away, he was struck by the knowledge that it was the first time it had ever passed her lips.

As if saying his name had alerted her to her own weakness, Ginny seemed to snap back to reality.

"What are you doing here?" She demanded, suddenly on the offensive track again.

"I could ask the same thing of you." Draco shot back, almost unnerved by her swift change in demeanor. Relief, however, flooded through him. On these grounds he could face her; in these circumstances he could hate her. He could almost forget the feelings she had woken in him. Almost.

"None of your business." She hissed, and drew herself up a bit. "Now if you would please move your huge ego out of the way so that I could pass…"

"I am afraid I can't do that." Draco sneered. "You see, I have to patrol these corridors against troublemakers, and with your family history I think it would be very appropriate to order you to detention for planning pranks." His smirk widened as he saw the anger rise in her.

"You can't do that, Malfoy! I'm moving from my Common Room to dinner, there is no rule against that." She sniffed and pushed her hair back over her shoulder. "Besides, you can't issue detention."

"But I can, Miss Weasley." Snape's voice was a low greasy drawl as he came to stand beside his favorite student. "Showing no respect for the Head Boy…detention in the dungeon tomorrow night at seven." Snape gave Ginny a nasty smile. "Don't be late." 

Snape turned on his heel and strode away, leaving Draco and Ginny alone in the hallway. The red-haired Gryffindor gave a low, frustrated growl and spun around, not even bothering to shoot a remark in Draco's direction.

He sighed as she stormed away, confused at the fact that he felt not even a wit of satisfaction. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	6. Chapter 6: Hogsmeade Trouble

**A/N:**** Yes, yes, I know it has been ages since I have posted, and I am SO sorry about that, but as usual, my life is unbelievably hectic. Unfortunately, this also means that this is the shortest, most pathetic chapter I have yet written, but bear with me, I promise the next one will be better…especially if you review!!**

****

****

**Chapter 6:**

**Hogsmeade Trouble**

****

Sweet Merlin, I can't go on like this.

He haunts me, that silver-haired, silver-eyed Slytherin git. I can't go anywhere without straining to catch sight of him. Our little encounter (and my subsequent detention) has not served to make me feel less for him. Nooo, instead I am forced to endure butterflies the size of hippogriffs flapping around my stomach every time someone so much as _mentions_ his name.

It is disgusting, that is what it is; feeling this way over a _Malfoy_ of all people. I stopped trying to convince myself that I don't feel anything for him after our last little encounter. The way his hands felt on my upper arms…damn, there go the butterflies again. Of course, it can't be intellectual or emotional attraction. I mean, what is there to like about Dra – Malfoy in either departments? It has to be lust, pure and simple.

And lust is just a perception, right? So, by rights, if I think about it hard enough, there is no reason that I cannot overcome these feelings. Physical attraction is such a bitch. Why did it have to come and ruin my perfectly normal Malfoy-hating world? 

Luna and I are walking to DADA when someone grabs my wrist. For a moment, my heart leaps and my mind spins off on some far-fetched fantasy were it is Malfoy who takes my hand and is about to draw me into some empty classroom…

No! Must not think about lust! Must _not _think of anything even remotely in that direction. So, I turn around, to find not Malfoy, but his worst enemy standing behind me, fidgeting like a child.

"Harry?" I motion to Luna to go on without me, and step into an empty classroom with Harry.

"What's up?" I drop my book bag on one of the desks and perch on the edge, slightly worried about his nervousness.

"Ron asked Hermione to go to Hogmeade with him."

I nearly fall off my somewhat precarious perch. "What? Ron? _My_ brother?"

Harry nods, and then seems to perk up. "But she said no. Apparently, there is some big project that she has to do, so she's not going."

Call me stupid, but I cannot quite see where this is going. Why on earth would Harry tell me this? I get the nasty feeling that I am going to be dragged into something that I do not want any part of.

"Sounds like a typical Hermione thing to do." She was probably throwing herself into her work to forget about her problem with Victor, but I do not think it will be very wise to say that out loud right now.

As annoying as their infatuation with Hermione is, I cannot see how telling them about their rival is going to help calm their ardor. 

Harry looks slightly put off. "I was actually hoping that it was because she doesn't like him in that way…you know, that maybe there is someone she likes better."

Right, I see where this is going; Harry wants me to tell him that Hermione is in love with him, and not Ron. Ha, does he have a surprise coming.

"There is that too, Harry. I mean, Ron and Hermione have been friends for so long, I think that she has probably forgotten that Ron is a guy." I shrug and hop off the table. "It's part of being an adolescent."

A bright smile breaks out on Harry's face. I feel sorry for having to squash it. I know the question that _has_ to follow.

"So she does like me best, doesn't she?" The hope in his eyes is pitiful to see.

"I don't think she has a favorite when it comes to you guys, Harry." I hate doing this, but I would rather be honest with him now than watch his heart be broken at a later stage.

His face falls but there remains a certain resolute glint in his eyes. "I am sure she likes me, Gin, I really am."

I shake my head and pull my bag over my shoulder. "Don't hold your breath." I mutter, but he does not hear me.

"Uhm, Ginny, there is one more thing."

I suppress a sigh. Usually it is great to have Harry as a friend, but not when he is forcing me to be late for DADA.

"What else can I do for you Harry?" I swear, if it has anything to do with Hermione, I will scream.

"I need you to help me pick out a Christmas present for Hermione during the Hogsmeade trip." He gives me a sheepish little smile, and for a moment, I feel my heart melt ever so slightly. Not with love in _that _way, but rather in the type of love that I have for Ron or the twins.

"Sure Harry. Whatever, but I have to run to class now." I give him a slight smile and head for the door, pretending that I do not hear his thank you. I have no idea why I have so little energy these days. Perhaps the mild obsession I have about Malfoy is draining me, or perhaps it is just because I am kept up so late doing assignments for my damn teachers. I hope that it is the latter.

Ugh! Can I not have even one conversation with myself without the entire thing turning into yet another Malfoy moment? I really must get to Madame Pomfrey…this is getting serious.


	7. Chapter 7: Spellbound

**A/N:**** Oh my, it seems to have been ages since I last worked on this story. I am so sorry; things have just been really hectic. But, I have some time on my hands, so I thought I might as well write! **

**This chapter is a bit saucy, let me know if it is too much and you don't want it to be that way ever again. (I'm serious, let me know.) I do hope, however, that you'll enjoy it, and please, please, please review!**

Chapter 7: Spellbound 

Draco suppressed a sigh as he diligently walked up the steps to the Astronomy Tower. It had been a long, annoying day and the last thing he felt like doing was his homework.

His trip to Hogsmeade had been far from satisfactory, and that for one reason and one reason only: Ginny Weasley.

Not that she really had the power to spoil his whole day, but seeing her tramp around Hogsmeade with Potter did. Draco really did not know why the Weasel had such a big influence on him, or why she made him crane his neck to catch sight of her day in or day out. Yet, somehow, he found himself increasingly drawn to the red-haired girl – despite her mudblood-loving ways and poor family. His father would kill him if he ever found out about Draco's little infatuation (as Draco had been prone to think of it) but with a wry smile Draco reflected that his father had no way of knowing, being stuck in the middle of nowhere as he undoubtedly was.

Seeing Potter and Ginny happily tromping around Hogsmeade made Draco's stomach clench in fierce jealousy. He knew that Ginny had had a crush on Potter a few years back, but he had been so certain that she was over it. She had even dated a couple of other guys in the mean time. Not that Draco cared, or should care. By right, he should not even be remotely interested in whether Ginny was in love with Potter again – but somehow, he did care. He tried to push thoughts of the Weasley girl away, rather thinking of the Astronomy homework he had to complete.

There was a light burning up in the tower, but Draco was confident that he could easily get rid of whoever was up there. Very few people at Hogwarts would stand in his way if he demanded that they left. He plastered his accustomed look of superiority on his face and confidently pushed open the door – only to stop dead a few feet later.

The head that was carefully bent over a telescope in the far corner was covered in a mass of red hair. Draco wanted to cry out in frustration.

"Had a nice date with Potter this morning?" Draco decided that insulting her might be the best way of getting the Weasel out. "Not waiting for him to meet you here, are you?"

Ginny spun around to face him, anger written on her delicate features. "It wasn't a date, Malfoy." She hissed, hands on her hips. "Not that it is any of your business."

Draco laughed mockingly. "Very quick to defend yourself Weasel, aren't you?"

"Very quick to stick your long pointy nose in other people's business, aren't you, Ferret?" Her voice carried more than a touch of scorn, although the expression on her face was mocking.

Draco decided to change tactics. "So, what are you doing up here anyway?" He adapted his tone to one of civility, and was rewarded as she gaped at him open-mouthed. He strolled closer to her, looking for all the world as if a conversation between him and Ginny was an everyday occurrence.

She blinked at him for a split second before she managed to regain her poise. "What do you think I'm doing, Malfoy?" She gestured to a roll of parchment and a quill lying next to her.

"Writing a love spell?" Draco carefully kept his tone inquisitive and without a hint of mockery.

Ginny flashed him a dour look. "No nitwit, I'm doing Astronomy homework – or I was, until you barged in here."

"You're free to leave anytime you want Weasel, don't let me keep you back." He flashed her a mocking smile, enjoying the way her cheeks reddened with anger.

"Not a chance Malfoy." Ginny appeared livid.

Not that Draco could understand why, he had not even started to insult her yet. For a moment, he mused on how beautiful her eyes looked when they sparkled fiercely. This in turn drew his gaze to her lips, which were pressed together in anger. She had luscious lips, and Draco suddenly wondered what it would feel like to kiss them. He pushed those thoughts away.

"Well, we can't both work here at the same time. It would be beneath my dignity to be seen in the _Astronomy_ tower with a _Weasel_." His smile took on a sardonic twist, and he moved closer to her once more, waiting for her to back off.

"Why don't _you_ leave then, Ferret?" Ginny surprised him by taking a step towards him, her hands on her hips and an outraged expression on her features. "Sweet Merlin, do you never get off your bloody high-horse? You think you rule this school, but I have news for you mister I'm-so-much-better-than-everyone-else-because-my-father-is-a-deatheater." Her breathing was fast and shallow as she kept on advancing on Draco, but he kept his ground, unwilling to let her push him back.

"You're not as great as you think you are, Malfoy. You're just a poor excuse for a human being that was vomited up when no-one was looking. Everyone hates you, Draco. I hate you!" Ginny's last words were delivered with such venom that they would have stung most other people. Yet Draco barely heard them.

Ginny stood nearly nose to nose with him; she had to tilt her head up slightly to look Draco in the eyes, and this lent beauty to a merely pretty face. Draco could feel the warmth of her breath on his skin, and the smell and heat of her surrounded him.

He was not quite sure how it happened, but suddenly they were kissing each other with a passion beyond anything Draco had experienced before. His mouth devoured hers, demanding everything from her while his hands moved almost roughly over her body. Ginny's hands were tangled in his hair and she responded to his kiss with equal ferocity, gladly offering her body to his touch.      

Their kiss lasted a long time, and when they finally broke apart, their breathing was shallow and fast. Draco gave Ginny's disheveled appearance and dilated pupils one look and felt his desire mount. Her lips were bruised, but the way her chest rose and fell with every haggard breath made him reach for her again. She went to his embrace gladly, pressing her body hungrily against his. It was only when he started fumbling with the buttons of her shirt that she pulled away from him.

"We can't." Her voice was shaky and somewhat hoarse. "Merlin, what have we done?" Ginny pulled the back of her hand across her mouth, as if she could wipe away the memory of Draco's kiss.

He wanted to say something to her, to comfort her, but instead Draco stood looking at her for a moment before he turned around, picked up his dropped homework and left the Astronomy tower – and Ginny – behind.

Hermione could not sleep. Quietly creeping down the stairs from her room, she was glad to notice that Draco had not yet returned from doing his homework in the Astronomy tower. It was beyond torture living with the man; he went out of his way to make her life miserable – not that it was a surprise – and took great pleasure in seeing Hermione lose her temper at him during prefect meetings. At least he seemed to pull his share of the weight. Hermione was a bit puzzled about that, but she presumed that Dumbledore had something to do with it.  

She slipped quietly down to the kitchen, where she asked for a mug of warm milk and some cookies. Hermione had come to spend much  time in the kitchen, although, if anyone ever found out why, there would be big trouble. She sometimes wondered if Dumbledore knew what she was doing, for the house-elves must surely report it to the Headmaster, but he had never said anything before.

She glanced at the watch against the one wall, just to check that she was not late. Barely toying with the cookies, and not really paying any attention to the milk, Hermione waited breathlessly for the clock to strike one.

At exactly four minutes to one, Hermione felt familiar arms encircle her waist and leant back against a strong chest. "You're early." She teased, sighing in contentment.

"I couldn't wait to see you." Victor kissed the side of her neck before stepping back so she could turn around to face him. His kiss was warm and comforting as usual, and Hermione gave herself up to the sensations he woke in her.

"Shall we go?" She whispered when he finally broke the kiss.

Victor nodded and led her up to his room.


	8. Chapter 8: Merry Christmas

**A/N:**** Finally, the next chapter. I know it took ages, I'm so sorry, but life has been a real bitch. Here it is, however, hope you all like it. Oh, and please review!!!**

****

**Chapter 8:**

Merry Christmas 

I kissed Draco Malfoy; Draco Malfoy kissed me. Sweet Merlin I want to do it again and again and again.

But the shot of that happening again is what, naught? He did, after all, run away when I stopped him from going too far, which only serves to prove that he wanted me for nothing more than a one-night fuck. Not that I'm surprised, it is a Death-Eater-in-the-making we are talking about here.

If only I don't want to jump him every time he passes.

And the memory of the way he touched me makes my stomach clench in what can only be described as animal lust. Argh! Can't I just forget about the ferret-face?

He certainly seems to have forgotten me. He doesn't even do as much as glance my way anymore. When he sees me approaching, he doesn't even to bother avoiding me, noooo, that would imply that I'm actually alive. Can't have that now, can we? All I want is for him to bend me over something sturdy…forget I said that.

Would it really hurt to just _look_ my way? Even just a sneer would make me feel better. I'm starting to worry whether I am still visible. But then, no-one else seems to have a problem seeing me.

A lot of people greeted me when they went home for the Christmas holidays yesterday, so they had to be able to see me, don't they? He can't even claim distraction. I just passed him this morning, and the only people in the corridor were me, him and professor Flitwick. And Flitwick was walking away from us; he wouldn't even have seen if we started shagging right there and then. Hmmm, interesting thought. No! Must. Not. Think. Of. Malfoy.

I have enough trouble on my hands as it is.

Christmas morning dawned bright and clear as the Golden Trio and Ginny met in the common room to exchange and open presents. Ron and Harry were still uncomfortable in each other's company, and the tension was brewing between the two of them as they waited for Hermione to open their respective presents. She took her time about it, opening her parent's and Ginny's gifts first.

When she came to Harry's gift, however, she gasped in surprise and delight. Ginny had helped Harry to pick out a beautiful muggle-style red-and-gold fountain pen with Hermione's initials engraved on it.

"Oh Harry, it's beautiful!" Hermione threw her arms around Harry's neck, hugging him tightly. She clearly had no idea what it was doing to the poor boy. "Thank you so much."

Harry looked liked it had just been announced that Christmas would be happening every month. He flashed Hermione a smile and shrugged.

"I wanted to get you something special, 'Mione."

Ron rolled his eyes and made gagging motions where only Ginny and Harry could see it. Ginny muttered something and leaned her head on her left palm.

Ron's gift turned out to be a beautiful photo-frame with a picture of him and Hermione in it. Hermione was just as delighted about this, and it was Harry's turn to pull faces. Ginny started beating her head against the armrest of the couch she was sitting on.

The Golden Trio turned as one man to stare at the red-head, but her self-mutilation was interrupted by a large snowy owl tapping on one of the windows.

Hermione let it in and accepted the parcel it was carrying. The big bird did not do much more than nibble at a biscuit Hermione proffered it before flying out the window again.

"'Ose it for?" Ron asked, eagerly leaning forward to get a better look at the satin-wrapped box.

"Me." Hermione said in a quiet voice, pulling a small Christmas card out of its envelope. All it said was: _Merry Christmas_ in a bold, looping hand.

Both Ron and Harry looked extremely put out, but Ginny exchanged a knowing look with Hermione. Slowly she pulled off the wrapping to reveal a beautifully carved jewellery box, and inside it a necklace of white gold and rubies.

"Wow." Ginny breathed, unable to say anything else. She reached for it and unclasped it before hanging it around Hermione's throat. Hermione jumped up with a silly smile on her face and ran up the stairs to go admire the necklace in her bedroom mirror.

"Who the hell was that from?" Harry appeared livid as he swivelled around to face Ginny. Ron was not far behind.

"Yeah," he said. "Who was that from?"

Ginny rolled her eyes and shrugged. "How should I know? There wasn't a name in the card. It could be Malfoy for all I know or care."

The instant she said it, Ginny regretted it.

"Is that…_ferret_ trying to get Hermione?" Harry's voice was dangerously low.

"Merlin." Ginny shook her head and got to her feet. "It's not bloody Malfoy, ok? Get the hell over yourselves. Hermione has a right to receive presents from other people, you know. She doesn't belong to you guys!" She stomped her foot, glared at her brother and his best friend, and stormed out the common room, slamming the portrait closed behind her.

I leave the common room with a disgusted look on my face. Harry and Ron are both getting seriously out of line. What also pisses me off is the fact that Hermione is blissfully unaware of anything and I always end up having to clean up their messes.

As if I don't have enough to occupy my mind.

I decide to go for a walk through the castle, and someone help Filch if he tries to get me in trouble for it. Draco is still not acknowledging that I exist, and I must admit that it hurts, as stupid and naïve as that might be. I really have fallen for him, and I guess I expected him to feel the same way after what happened that night in the Astronomy Tower, haha, what a laugh.

I look up as I hear footsteps coming towards me; great, just what I need. Someone to intrude upon my thoughts. My heart skips a beat as the owner of the footsteps rounds a bend in the corridor and makes himself known as none other than Draco Malfoy. But this time, instead of ignoring me, he walks straight towards me, grabs my one arm and steers me firmly into the nearest classroom.

"What are you doing?" I demand, shaking my arm loose from his grip once the door slams shut behind us. "If you think that you'll get a repeat of the other night after ignoring me for the past weeks, you're making a big mistake Draco Malfoy!"

I'm really angry; I can feel my whole body shaking. I push away the part of my mind that reminds me it isn't just my anger that makes me shiver. It's not fair that Malfoy can have such an effect on me.

He doesn't say anything, just thrusts a wrapped package at me. I didn't even notice that he was carrying it.

It is square-shaped and has a comfortable weight in my hands. I stand for a moment, merely staring at the stately wrapped parcel. Am I sure it won't bite?

"Open it." Draco catches my gaze, his hands locked behind his back. He looks so damn cute in that emerald green sweater. His hair falls loosely down around his face, not slicked back as is his custom during school.

"What is it?" I still only stare at the package, somewhat dazed.

"Your Christmas present." He gives me a wry smile, and my stomach starts to flip-flop on its own account.

I blink at him stupidly but slowly start to pull off the wrapping. What I reveal is a cherry-wood bound book, the name _Ginny_ engraved on the front cover in graceful silver letters. The pages are creamy white and have a luxurious feel to them.

"It's beautiful." I say, looking up from the book in my hands. "Thank you."

He smiles at me, a charming smile, and withdraws his one hand from behind his back, proffering me a beautiful, single red rose. I could feel my jaw hit the ground.

"Draco…" I put the book down on the professor's desk, and take the rose from him. I can't help but flash his an excited, surprised smile. I press the rose against my nose, inhaling its sweet scent. "Why…?"

He shrugs, and on any other person I would have called that expression on his face bashful. Not that a Malfoy could ever be bashful.

"I wanted to give you something. Do you like it?"

I laugh. "Of course I like it. I'm just a tad surprised at all this." Ok, understatement of the century. I'm still angry with him, really, I am. He shouldn't think that these gifts are going to get him off from the tongue lashing he deserves. Then the thought strikes me. Malfoy and I are having a relatively decent conversation. We're not insulting each other at all!

He looks at me quizzically, drawing one of those slender hands through his hair. It makes him look so rakish that I have to keep myself from swooning. It should be a crime to look that good.

"I mean, you ignore me for weeks, and now you do something so…sweet. It's quite unnerving."

He draws himself up, all Malfoy now. I've never quite noted the breadth of his shoulders before; I bite my lip to help me keep control over my body. I clutch at the rose to keep me from reaching out to caress his cheek.

"It's Christmas, Ginny." He drawls, like that explains everything.

I feel something in me snap. "Oh, so now you need an excuse like Christmas to talk to me? I'm not your bloody toy Malfoy, you can't use me and then discard me as you wish. Merlin, you're so arrogant!"

"And you are so beautiful when you're angry." His hands are on my hips, pushing me backward until my bottom hits the desk. He kisses me hungrily, and I drop the rose beside the book so as to better utilize my hands.

Our kiss is not nearly as ravishing as it was the first time. Rather it is more sensual, if not any less passionate, and I feel myself melting, my anger leeching away. He pulls away from me, and for a moment we are both silent, breathing heavily, heat blazing from both our bodies.

He flashes me a smirk. "Are you still angry?"

I take a moment to consider, frowning in mock concentration. "A bit. You have a lot to make up for."

He laughs a throaty laugh and bends down to kiss me again. "Fiery wench." He murmurs just before his lips touch mine.

A/N: As most of you might have noticed, I have shifted away from making the Harry/Hermione/Ron love thing the main plot to making Ginny/Draco the main focus. I just have so much fun writing their interactions that I can't stop. I am considering changing the rating in later chapters, as things will really start to get raunchy. Let me know what you think!

**Ta,**

**Katyla**


	9. Chapter 9: Fire

**A/N: ****Ok, ok, I know I've been horrible with not posting a new chapter on this story, I'm really sorry! I've started college and it's taking up SO much of my time. Plus, all the assignments I have to do sort of saps all creative juices I possess. But, I managed to get this chapter out (finally) and hopefully the story will get back on track now.**

**You'll also notice that I've changed the rating to R. This chapter doesn't need such a strong rating, but I'm getting there.**

**Thanks to all of you who have reviewed or emailed, and all of those who have been reading. Sorry for the wait!**

**By the way, for every review I get the grocery store sponsors me a carrot to give to the plot bunnies. So, the more you review, the more likely I am to be inspired. Hint hint, nudge nudge…**

**Chapter 9**

**Fire**

"Cut the crap, Malfoy. Did you, or did you not send Hermione the necklace?" The youngest male Weasley stood before Draco, his hands on his hips in a decisively angry-Weasley-woman stance. Draco suppressed a snicker at the thought of pointing out the resemblance to the muggle lover.

"How many times do I have to tell you, Weasley? I'd rather take a bite out of my own ass than send Granger any form of present that won't do her serious bodily harm." Draco smirked. "Pissed off that the Mudblood isn't falling head over heals for you? But then, why would she? Neither of you have any charm or sex appeal."

Ron flushed a nasty shade of red. "You're one to talk, Ferret."

Draco laughed. "Unlike you, Weasel, I get laid on a regular basis."

"Only because you pay for it, Malfoy." The-Boy-Who-Won't-Die chipped in from the side.

"So original Potter; your wit leaves me speechless." Draco flashed them a nasty grin. For a moment he contemplated telling them that he, Draco Malfoy, had no more than twenty-four hours ago had the youngest Weasley on Flitwick's desk, snogging the life out of her. And he hadn't paid a knut for it. He dismissed the idea for two reasons. Firstly, two against one weren't such great odds in his favour, and secondly, he would prefer to be able to have the youngest Weasley in the position again; which would not work if her brother kept her locked in her room for ever.

Potter glowered at him. "If we ever find out that you are harassing Hermione…" He must have thought his tone was threatening.

"I wouldn't touch Granger with a foot-long pole, Potty." He sneered. "Besides, I live in the same dormitory as she does. If I was her secret lover – Merlin forbid – she wouldn't have to sneak out all the time, would she?"

Both boys went an ugly shade of purple. "You lie." Weasley's voice was dangerously low.

Draco shrugged. "If you say so."

"What's going on here?" Draco looked up to see Ginny walking towards them. A slow smile crossed his lips as he admired the way her hips moved when she walked.

Potter and his sidekick whirled around at the sound of her voice.

"Draco's accusing 'Mione of sneaking out of the dormitory in the middle of the night." Weasley almost had a whining tone to his voice.

Ginny raised an amused eyebrow and shook her head. "Ron, even if it were true, Hermione is a free person. She has all the right in the world to go for evening walks without getting your permission."

Weasley flushed.

"I can't believe how childish the two of you are!" Ginny glared at both of them. "Are you guys going to interrogate every single male in Hogwarts about the stupid necklace?"

Potter looked really ashamed of himself. Draco felt a surge of satisfaction and shot Ginny an admiring look, which her brother thankfully didn't catch.

"Leave Hermione's love-life alone. She can see whoever she wants to. Even if neither of you likes it!" Ginny shot them both an angry look before flashing Draco a look that could melt the clothes off his body.

He smiled viciously, and made sure she saw it.

"Now, go back up to the Common room and stop this shit. Or you can be sure Mom will hear about this, Ronald." Ginny glared at them, hands on hips till both the Gryffindors nodded and apologized.

"Good, I'm going to the library." She called after their retreating backs, before turning back to Draco.

"And you," she whispered walking closer to him. "Better make sure I don't get there."

Draco grinned and fumbled with the door handle of the broom closet behind him.

"So, what was that about?" Draco asks as we finally break our kiss off.

I sigh and lean back against the wall, my arms wrapped loosely around his shoulders.

"Hermione got a necklace from a secret admirer, and naturally the two love-sick fools started jumping to conclusions." I laugh softly.

"If only they knew, hmm?" Draco's breath is warm against my skin, and he nibbles at my earlobe. I moan in response, and I can feel his smile as he draws kisses down my neck.

"They'd kill you." I say as he slips his hands beneath my sweater and the shirt I'm wearing beneath it, drawing his fingertips across the bare skin of my back.

Goosebumps break out across my skin, and I bite my lower lip while arching my body away from his ticklish touch. He laughs at this and licks the hollow of my throat, making me shiver as the delicious tingling in my stomach increases.

"I'll take my chances." He murmurs, drawing his hands down my back and over my hips and upper thighs.

"I'm sure you will." I tighten my arms around his neck as he continues to run his hands up and down the side of my body, making me shiver as he lightly bites the junction between my neck and shoulder.

"Draco…"

He pulls back and grins at me, full knowing what he was doing to me with his touch. I growl at the look in his eyes.

"Kiss me." I whisper and fortunately I don't need to tell him twice. Draco's kiss is hard as he thrusts his tongue into my mouth, while his left hand moves upward to lightly brush across my breast. I gasp against his mouth as pure sensation floods through me, and he pulls away from me, chuckling.

"This is only the tip of the iceberg, little Weasel, you have no idea what I can do to you." His grin is feral, and his silver-grey eyes darkened by lust. The promise behind those eyes is enough to make me want to swoon. Merlin help me, it's not fair that any man can be so darn hot. Or have such an influence on me.

He leans forward and bites my neck – hard enough this time to make me moan. "I can make you scream my name, beautiful, till your throat is raw. Would you like that?" He breathes this close to my ear, and I have to fight the urge to rip his clothes off. That tone…

I can' trust myself to speak, so I simply nod, drawing a ragged breath and watching his grin widen. He kisses me again, trapping my hips against the wall with his own and making it very clear exactly how much he wants me.

Draco's about to pull my sweater over my head when he suddenly stops and listens intently. For a brief moment I consider protesting, but then the same sound catches my attention. Footsteps…and someone muttering about a broom closet.

The footsteps draw nearer and suddenly I can make out more of the conversation.

"…Common room too busy…" I recognised Hermione's voice.

"But a broom closet?" Ron's voice piped up. I shoot Draco a petrified glance, but he only raised an eyebrow and put a finger to his lips.

"Don't be daft Ron." Harry sounded irritated. Probably he was pissed off because he couldn't get 'Mione alone in the broom closet. "No-one can eavesdrop on us if we're in there. They'll think the whispers come from some couple making out."

Draco and I roll our eyes at the same time. I glance at the door as their footsteps suddenly fall silent. Fortunately Draco had thought to lock it behind us…if the Dream Team had come barging in here... I shudder slightly at the thought.

The handle of the door turned, and I heard Harry curse it for being locked.

"I'll open it." Hermione said exasperatedly, and I can almost see her drawing her wand.

"Not a fuck you will, Mudblood." It is Draco who speaks up. "Find another place to snog Scarhead and his sidekick, this closet's taken."

"_Malfoy?"_ Three shocked voices come from the other side of the door. I have to keep myself from giggling. I hate it when Draco calls Mione 'mudblood', but it is pretty funny to watch him take the wind out of my brother and Harry. They are working on my nerves these days.

Draco sneers. "Yes, now do leave."

"Which poor girl do you have trapped in there?" I wish Harry would keep his trap shut. "Are you ok in there? Is Malfoy forcing you to do anything against your will?"

I feel a sudden urge to rip out Harry's throat.

"Potter, you might have to coerce women into these situations, but I don't." Draco's tone is vicious but it softens when he turns his gaze to me. "Did I force you into this, pretty?" He speaks loudly enough for them to hear his question through the door.

I raise the pitch of my voice, making it sound false to my own ears, praying with all my heart that one of them won't recognize it.

"Of course not Drakie darling." He gives me a dour look at this and I grin. "Now go away please."

Ron mutters something and I hear them walk away – thankfully. It is only when we can no longer hear their footsteps that I relax.

"Merlin, that was too close." I breathe a sigh of relief.

"Drakie darling?" Draco gave me a look of complete disgust. "I'll have to get you for that…"

**A/N:**** Ok, that's the end of chapter 9. Not a particularly good chapter, but please let me know what you think! Remember, for every review you give, a hungry plot bunny will get a carrot! So review.**


	10. Chapter 10: Quidditch

**A/N: Hey all! Sorry for taking so long to get this chapter up, but I've just been really busy. And, I've been sort of distracted writing with my second Draco/Ginny fic called Demon Kiss. It is much darker than this one, but the reviews on it seem to be very good. If you like dark fics, check it out. Anyway, without further ado, here's chapter 10! Review please!**

**Chapter 10**

**Quidditch**

I groan as Draco shoves me against a bookcase in the library, but I barely even notice that a rather thick book is pressing into my spine. Not when Draco slides his hands down my thighs and picks me up so that I must wrap my legs around his waist. My hands are tangled in his platinum hair and my mouth is fused to his, while his hands freely roam across the curves of my body.

He makes me moan again when he pulls his mouth away from mine, and I feel like I'm going to die if he doesn't kiss me again soon. Instead – to my chagrin – he merely stands there, staring at me with those burning eyes of his.

"Merlin, Ginevra, but do you have any idea how hot you are right now?" He smirks at me, the ass, while slowly grinding his lower body against mine. I gasp and tighten my legs around his waist.

"No." I manage to get out, somehow. "But I'm sure you could enlighten me." My breathing is rather irregular, and my heartbeat thunders even louder in my ears as he draws one slender finger down the outside curve of my breast.

He chuckles that low, sensual chuckle of his and lowers his head to nip at my neck. "Fishing for compliments are you?"

I roll my head to one side to give him better access to my neck, fully enjoying his ministrations. "Well, if I have to deal with you talking instead of kissing me, I might as well listen to you telling me how hot I am, ferret-boy."

Draco throws his head back and laughs. "You've turned into such a wanton wench, Weaslette, do you know that?"

I pout at him. "I'm not wanton! If I was we'd be in your bedroom by now." I'm not about to tell him exactly how appealing that notion sounds round about now, though.

Another laugh, and a smirk. "When _are_ we going to my room Weasley? We've been everywhere else."

"Don't remind me." I mutter. It really is true. I can't think of many places that we haven't snogged each other senseless. Although I must admit that Snape's desk is not exactly an experience I want to repeat. As much as I might nurture secret discovery fantasies, being caught half-naked by Snape isn't really on my top ten list of things to do. Draco might head that list, but not when it involves Snape walking in.

Draco has the audacity to smirk at me again. "Snape's desk was still the best."

I shudder at the thought, although that is probably caused just as much by the fact that Draco's right hand is drawing slow circles on the underside of my upper thigh.

"Nah, the Slytherin table just before lunch was." I'm still not quite sure how that happened, but it was definitely nerve-wrecking. Loads of fun though.

While I'd been talking, Draco had somehow managed to undo the top few buttons of my standard-issue white school blouse, giving him a clear view of the white lace bra I'm wearing beneath. I moan, for what feels like the thousand time today, as he softly draws his lips across the skin of my breasts which are peaking out above the lace, making my skin pebble with goose bumps.

"You still haven't told me when I get to have you in my room." He whispered between soft kisses, and I know without looking that he's smirking.

"The day that Slytherin wins a Quidditch match against Gryffindor." Not that I know how I'm even remotely able to string together a coherent sentence right now, but anyway.

Draco looks up at me and gives me a lazy smile. "You sure you want to bet on that?" He steps away from me slightly, and I drop my legs from around his waist, somehow managing to stand despite the fact that the look in his eyes makes me want to swoon.

I straighten my clothing, doing up the buttons he had undone. "Of course, Gryffindor is going to cream Slytherin tomorrow. There's no two ways about it." I have reason to be confident. Gryffindor has won all the matches we've played so far, and quite frankly we've never had a stronger team. As long as Harry and Ron stay away from each other on the pitch, we're cool. I love playing Chaser, and even if it does sound like blowing my horn, I know I'm quite good. Hell, you don't play Quidditch with six older brothers for most of your life without learning _something_. I enjoyed my little bit of playing Seeker back in fourth year, but I am no where near as good as Harry, and I won't be the one that keeps him from playing his favourite position.

He raises an eyebrow. "You really think so little Weasel?" He's got that cheeky smile on his face. Mental note: kiss that off as quickly as possible.

"Definitely Mal-ferret. I'd stake my life on it." I grin back, running a hand slowly down his chest.

"It's a bet then." Draco grins in a sadistically. "If Slytherin wins, I get to have my wicked way with you in my room."

I laugh, trying to ignore the delicious images popping into my head. I never really thought that I'd have sex with unless I was really in love with them, but something about Draco makes it hard to think about anything else. He is so damn hot in anyway. How can anyone expect me to keep my hands off him? Honestly. I'm not really in love with him, not in the way romance novels would have it. At least I don't think I am. And it's not like he's in love with me either. It's more a question of pure lust, right? Besides, it's not like Gryffindor's going to loose in anyway. As good a Seeker as Draco is, he's not better than Harry. I try really hard not to feel disappointed about the fact that I might not end up in his room. Really, really hard.

"And if Gryffindor wins?" I reply with a quirky smile on my face.

"Then you get to have your wicked way with me in my room?" He smirks at me, and I slap him playfully on the arm.

"Nope. If Gryffindor wins, you give me a romantic, candle-lit dinner." I smirk as he rolls his eyes. I really am picking up a lot of his traits. "And then we can see about you having your wicked way with me."

This makes him laugh, and we shake hands to close the deal. "Now, I have Quidditch practice to go to." I straighten my clothes one more time and turn away from Draco, deliberately not saying goodbye.

He grabs my arm before I'm two steps away from him, and find myself trapped against his muscled chest. "Five more minutes." He whispers to me before he crushes his lips against mine.

* * *

The day of the Quidditch match was typical of early February. Although one could feel that winter was retreating into spring, there was still a decidedly cold bite to the wind.

Hermione was muffled in her cloak and Gryffindor scarf as she and the rest of the student body made their way to the Quidditch stand. A solid mass of people were making their way down to the stands; no-one would miss the Gryffindor Slytherin match. Somewhere in the back of her mind Hermione knew she should have been in the library, studying for N.E.W.Ts as she had been doing for the past few months, past she knew how important the match was to Harry and Ron. So she sucked it up and readied herself to sit through yet another game of Quidditch.

At least she could think about Victor without feeling guilty while she was watching Quidditch – something she couldn't very well do when she was studying. Just thinking about him made her blush slightly. She never imagined that she of all people would be having a sordid affair with a _teacher_. But she was, and she was enjoying every second of it. It was perhaps the only thing that made living with Draco bearable. He was rarely in the common room – she suspected that he was off shagging girls in dark corners most of the time – and this meant that he rarely commented about her own midnight escapades.

She found herself a good seat in the Gryffindor stands, although she was slightly disappointed that she couldn't see Victor from where she sat. Exhaling through her nose, she sat back, waiting for the game to start.

There was a tremendous cheer as the sixth year Ravenclaw – who had taken over Lee's job as announcer – introduced the Gryffindor team to the excited crowd. Slytherin were equally well cheered, although Hermione didn't join that time. Madam Hooch released the balls, mounted her broom, blew her whistle and threw the quaffle into the air. The teams were off in a flash, but it soon turned out that Ginny had taken possession of the quaffle. She didn't keep it for long though, as two bludgers came sailing at her at the same time, and Ginny was forced to drop the quaffle and pull off a spectacular dive to save herself some broken bones. One of the Slytherin chasers caught the quaffle and the game sped off in a different direction.

It became clear from the beginning that the Slytherin team were playing vicious and dirty. Unfortunately, their Keeper also seemed to be exceptional, for despite the amount of penalty shots awarded the Gryffindor team, only two goals were scored that way. Ron, on the other hand, was making quite a muddle of his own duties. For some reason he seemed to be more concerned about scanning the stands for someone than actually keeping his eyes on the game. He allowed several goals to be scored that way.

Harry on the other hand was so busy cursing Ron for his stupidity that he missed the opportunity to catch the snitch twice. Both times he had to nearly fly into Malfoy to keep him from getting the snitch, and this had resulted in Slytherin being awarded a penalty shot. Ron was glaring daggers at Harry, and The-Boy-Who-Lived glared right back. The rest of the team could do nothing but roll their eyes and growl in frustration.

Three hours later it did not look good for Gryffindor. Slytherin was in the lead 230-80, and it seemed that Gryffindor would never catch up. Ginny made a bee-line for Harry and told him to call a time-out. He nodded and notified Madam Hooch, waiting for his team to touch the ground. The Slytherins' huddled together close by.

"Right." Ginny growled. "Here's what we do. Since our Captain and our Keeper seem to be out of working order -" She glared at Harry and Ron. " – we need another plan. Anyone got any ideas?"

Ron and Harry were both huffing away indignantly, and were round about ready to get into another fight when Sloper, one of the Beaters who had replaced Fred and George, spoke up. "If we can keep the Slytherin scum from scoring, score one more goal…and Harry can get the snitch in time, we could still scrape a win."

Ginny looked as if she could kiss him – which she didn't. "Brilliant! Right guys, let's give it a try."

Ron muttered something that sounded distinctly like: "Who died and made you captain?" But Ginny's stared shut him up pretty fast.

Harry signalled Madam Hooch again and the game proceeded with renewed fury. It appeared that Draco had also had a talk with his team, as they were playing even harder than before. Harry was slowly circling the stadium, waiting for one of the Chasers to score a goal, when he saw Malfoy squinting in concentration. Following his gaze, Harry noted that the snitch was almost directly below him, only a few feet off the ground. He did a few quick calculations in his head and realised that if Malfoy went for it, he would definitely catch the snitch. But, if Harry went for the snitch before the Chasers managed to score another goal, they'd be stuck in a tie. Deciding that the latter was a better option, Harry dove down, urging his broom to go faster. From the corner of his eye he could see Draco speeding in from the left stretching his hand out towards the snitch. But Harry's hand closed over the tiny golden ball moment's before Malfoy's own hand slammed against Harry's.

Gryffindor and Slytherin were tied.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Ooh, cliff hanger. What are Ginny and Draco going to do about their bet now? Guess you'll have to wait and see. By the way, I can't remember whether the snitch is worth 150 or 180 points, so if my calculations are incorrect, please let me know so I can change them. Thanks! Now review! Mwah.**


End file.
